Twin Twist (TF2017)
Twin Twist from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Twin Twist will sink his drills into anything, tearing it to shreds at the smallest excuse. He loves violence and fighting as much as your average Decepticon, full of fury and the desire to show off just how much destruction he's capable of doing. Optimus Prime sometimes worries about his uncontrollable nature, but no one can argue that he isn't an effective warrior. It's probably not much of a surprise that he fits right in with the Wreckers. As a Jumpstarter, Twin Twist and his brother Topspin can transform between modes in a fraction of an instant (0.4 of a second), significantly faster than most Transformers. History Arc 2 Twin Twist was a member of the Wreckers, and trained diligently with the other Wreckers in preparation for Operation: Volcano. When the operation's linchpin, Ultra Magnus, was required elsewhere, Twin Twist agreed with the others to drop the mission and redirect their efforts. However, after Twin Twist protected the weak in a bar brawl at Maccadam's, it was he who helped change everyone's mind by renewed their fighting spirit. Twin Twist and the others returned to training for Operation Volcano. Twin Twist grieved with the other Wreckers when their leader, Impactor, died saving the life of Emirate Xaaron as Operation: Volcano ended horribly. |Target: 2005| After both Megatron and Optimus Prime wound up teleported back to Cybertron, Megatron set about spreading false rumors that a Decepticon spy, disguised as Optimus, had been set loose to infiltrate the Autobots' ranks. Twin Twist helped capture what he believed to be the imposter alongside the rest of the Wreckers. |...The Harder They Die| The Wreckers readied to gun down their captive, only for the execution to be interrupted by Outback. Though the little guy wasn't able to convince the others that Prime was the real thing, he created the distraction necessary for the Autobot leader to escape his restraints and vamoose. |Under Fire| |Distant Thunder| Prime's name was eventually cleared, and he begun rallying the Autobot forces on Cybertron, leading them on raids to plunder Decepticon resources. Twin Twist participated in several of these raids, leading up to one which would serve as a distraction, allowing Prime and Ultra Magnus to sneak up on Megatron and take on the Decepticon leader. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Some time later, Twin Twist stood with the Wreckers in the new Autobase in Kalis when a nuclear reactor exploded and hordes of zombie Transformers began pouring out of Cybertron's lower levels. Twin Twist was captured and imprisoned with the other Wreckers and Emirate Xaaron in Flame's underground base. |Legion of the Lost| Twin Twist and the rest of the Wreckers managed to break out of their cell as well, reacquired their weapons, and once more took up the fight against the zombies patrolling Flame's headquarters. They then bumped into a returning Springer, now accompanied by Ultra Magnus, Fizzle, Sizzle, and Guzzle. Unfortunately, any further progress towards Flame's inner sanctum was blocked off by a massive blast door. Though their weapons proved completely ineffective against it, the Autobots managed to get through when Trypticon arrived, repaying a favor that fellow Decepticon Flywheels owed Ultra Magnus. Unfortunately, they came to confront Flame too late; his machines had already destabilized, and the countdown to Cybertron's destruction had already begun. While Springer, Ultra Magnus, and Xaaron dealt with Flame, the rest of the group cut through the remnants of madbot's zombie army, and headed back to the surface. There, Twin Twist learned that a zombified Impactor had forfeited his (un)life in order to prevent the whole planet from blowing up. He joined the others in remembering Impactor's two heroic deaths. |Meltdown| Soon, the time travelling Galvatron who wandered Earth had attracted the attention of the Wreckers. After Twin Twist helped his fellow Wreckers memorize the stats of their foe, they warped themselves down to Earth to face him... and right into the middle of a heavily populated Earth city. Though Springer worried that this had totally compromised their mission, as they didn't want to inflict any casualties on the innocent humans, the Wreckers nonetheless threw themselves at Galvatron. Twin Twist and his Jumpstarter partner Topspin focused their efforts on Galvatron's equally time-tossed Targetmaster brethren, Cyclonus and Scourge. Eventually, to stave off further collateral damage, Springer lured the two Decepticon cronies out of town, leaving the rest of his crew with the opportunity to gang-up on Galvatron. However, they were unwilling to leave Springer to the Decepticons' mercies, and instead pursued him, allowing Galvatron to escape them. The Wreckers' mission ended as a total failure, and they returned to Cybertron to plan anew. |Wrecking Havoc| However, this only delayed the inevitable. Galvatron's presence in the present day had started to unravel the space-time continuum. Twin Twist and the rest of the Wreckers reluctantly teamed up with the Decepticons' counterpart organization, the Mayhem Attack Squad, to counter Galvatron. Quickly, Galvatron began depleting the Wreckers' ranks. Though Roadbuster died inflicting a horrible head wound on Galvatron, this only made the Decepticon angry. With renewed fury, Galvatron tore through the Wreckers. He defeated Rack'n'Ruin and Twin Twist simultaneously, killing the latter by tearing off his head. |Time Wars| Trivia *Clancy Brown voices Twin Twist. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Jumpstarters